The Granger Rebellion
by darkbluecanvas
Summary: Hermione is tired of being the good girl... An older Weasley is given the task of protecting her from evil. Can they make it through the impending war? HermioneCharlie does not follow canon timeline/AU
1. Default Chapter

**Title: The Granger Rebellion**

**Characters: Hermione/Charlie, Harry, Ron, and possibly others**

**Rating: PG13 right now…**

**Summary: Hermione is tired of being the good girl, and decides to rebel just as a certain wizard enters her life...**

**Author's Notes: I'm tempted to write this…it is my first bit of Harry Potter fiction, so I'm insanely nervous about posting it. Hope there's an interest in this story, if there is I'll continue it. Any constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms.**

* * *

Hermione Granger was sick and tired of being predictable. She hated that her attempts at a revolt were quashed, and her disappearances were explained by getting caught up in the library. She was fed up alright, and it was time for her rebellion. The Granger Rebellion did have a nice ring to it…

He couldn't believe he was back on Hogwarts grounds. Honestly, after graduating he planned on going away to find himself. What was the muggle term? A mid-life crisis? Well Merlin, he didn't plan on only living to greet his early forties!

She stomped out of the Gryffindor common room, angry at the lack of attention she was getting. It was trivial and vain when she thought about it, but she was tired of being ignored. She couldn't help but realize that Harry and Ron had more to talk about that specifically required her absence.

"Boys suck." She mumbled, realizing she had reached the Great Hall. "That was a quick walk."

She must have lost herself in her thoughts again…typical of an insufferable know-it-all. She sighed deeply and stalked off in the direction of the kitchen. Some of the house elves still tolerated her; maybe she could get a decent coffee out of them.

"Better head up to the kitchen…" He told himself, realizing it was late and he had no way of feeding himself.

On his journey, not an epic one but a hike none the less, he passed a mirror mounted on the wall. He glared at his reflection unhappily. He was a lean sort of muscular, the sort of body you'd imagine a swimmer to have, with no obvious physical flaws. His hair was red and wild; a trait that defined his family and who he was before even spoke. A Weasley…one of seven children to be exact.

He pushed aside all thoughts of inadequateness that came with his family's reputation and studied his face. He had a cut across his cheek, it was actually an occupational hazard, and a faded scare over his lip.

"No wonder Bill's the cute one…" He murmured to himself in a self-deprecating manner.

She sat at a counter in the kitchen, absently sipping her coffee. The house elves had helped her after all; one even gave her a bar of chocolate with a careful smile. Sweet creatures really. Hermione looked around the kitchen, it was surprisingly busy for almost midnight. It occurred to her that the house elves probably worked all night in the event a bumbling student stumbled in craving coffee and chocolate. Yeah, she was definitely feeling like a loser. She glanced over at the entrance, noticing for the first time someone stood there. Not just someone, but a very gorgeous someone of the male Weasley variety.

"Charlie?" She nearly shrieked.

His eyes locked with hers, and a smile spread across his features.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: First of all, thanks so much for the encouragement and helpful advice. Much gratitude! This chapter is short because of my current lack of creativity. I know where I want the story to end up; I just don't know how to get it there. I'd love feedback on what YOU want to see in the story…**

* * *

"Hermione..." He said and walked towards her. "Why are you up so late?"

"It's not important. Boys sucking, stress, it's all one complicated…thing?"

'THING?!' She screamed in her head. 'Way to sound educated, you dunce…'

Charlie raised an eyebrow at her statement. "I think I'll leave that one alone."

"It would be greatly appreciated if you did. Now tell me, what on earth are you doing here?"

"Well business isn't going so great; there hasn't been much of a call for work lately." He sat down with a heavy sigh.

"That still doesn't tell me why you're _here_." She gently reminded him.

"I was getting to that. So, with nothing to do work wise, Hagrid offered me a temporary job assisting with groundskeeper duties."

She took a sip of her coffee. "That's great. How long are you going to be here?"

"As long as Dumbledore can stand me?"

Charlie purposely left out the _real_ reason he had been sent there. The truth of the matter was he'd reluctantly given up his work with dragons. He'd devoted himself entirely to the cause of the Order. His first mission, conveniently enough, involved protecting the woman sitting in front of him. The Order had received word that Voldemort's latest plans involved an attack on the young witch. It wasn't exactly the most original idea, but the Dark Lord was nothing if not determined. If he wanted Hermione dead, she would be. That was where he came in; it was his duty to make sure nothing hurt her.

"Well then I don't think you'll be leaving any time soon." She said with a slight smile.

'God, that smile is infectious…' Charlie thought to himself. 'And I really need to stop this train of thought. Now. Right now. I'm going to stop staring at her lips any moment now.'

Hermione quickly noticed the lack of conversation. It was getting awkward here…and was Charlie really staring at her? She waved her hand in front of his face slowly.

"Oh, sorry…" He mumbled distractedly. "It's been a long week."

After nearly an hour of talking on a range of subjects, Hermione felt her eyes begin to droop. She stood up slowly, a yawn rippling through her body. As soon as her feet hit the floor, Charlie was standing as well.

"Well I think I should head off to bed…" She gestured uselessly.

"That sounds like a good idea."

Hermione swayed on her feet, involuntarily displaying just how tired she was. Before she could lose her balance, Charlie grabbed her shoulders to steady her. She tried to ignore the tingles that were seemingly flowing from his finger tips.

"Promise me you'll be careful." He whispered, suddenly serious.

Her brow wrinkled in confusion. He was more than just concerned about her making it to her room alright.

"There's something going on isn't there?"

He sighed and pulled her into a quick hug. "Don't worry about it; I've got things under control."

"That didn't answer my question."

"Just trust me." He replied when he let her out of his grasp.

There was something about his eyes. It almost looked like they were shifting, which meant he wasn't telling her about everything. She yawned again, and realized prying for more information would have to wait for tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything directly related…

* * *

**

"Harry! Wait up!" Hermione bounded down the steps.

Harry paused at the entrance to the hall, mildly amused by his friend's antics, and sat on the couch.

"Good morning to you too." He replied nonchalantly, putting his feet on the coffee table.

"I need to talk to you about some things." She continued when Harry waved her on. "Charlie is here at Hogwarts. He says he's helping Hagrid out with work, but I don't believe him." Her brow wrinkled in an accusatory manner.

"Okay?" The boy who lived scratched his head. "So what is so earth shattering about all of this?"

"Don't you think it's a little weird that Charlie shows up all of a sudden? Oh! And he told me to be careful."

"Hermione, I think you're overanalyzing things." He said, making sure not to catch her eyes.

It would seem even Harry knew why Charlie was there. Dumbledore had informed him of the plan as soon as Charlie had been selected as the protector. Initially he had been surprised, but not overly so. Being friends with, or even an acquaintance of, Harry Potter was dangerous. He should've known Hermione would be a target, especially now that her powers had almost fully developed.

Hermione stared at her friend with a confused look. He was lost in thought, it was almost like he was going over something in his mind. She was half tempted to hex him into broadcasting his thoughts, but that would not be very responsible.

"Harry?" She waved her hand in front of his face.

"Oi, sorry." He blushed in an attempt to distract her from figuring out what he was _actually_ thinking.

"Yeah so I think I'm going to go down to the library…" The familiar lie rolled off her tongue with an expertise no one knew she possessed.

"Alright, I'll see y-" Before he could finish Hermione was already gone.

* * *

Hermione wandered around Hogwarts aimlessly. It was still fairly early in the morning, not that it mattered. She didn't have classes until the afternoon, one of the perks of being gifted, so she made a habit of these leisurely walks. She zipped up her sweater with a determined sigh, and decided to go outside for some fresh air. The amusement of walking around an empty school had run its course. The brunette was immediately greeted with the typical fall chill as she distanced herself from the castle.

Autumn had always been her favorite season. Maybe it was because of Halloween, and her childhood memories of dressing up like a witch. Life could be ironic like that. Hermione always though the season was better because of the colored leaves falling, a change of the guard. She smiled as an orange leaf dropped a few paces in front of her. _That_ was why she loved fall.

Charlie hummed distractedly as walked along the corridor. Keeping up appearances required him to attend faculty meetings every other Tuesday morning. That was by far the most painful experience of his life, it almost made him miss the North African dragon that decided biting was a favorite past time. He glanced out the window and saw a girl playing in the leaves. He smiled when he realized who it was.

With an extra bounce in his step, Charlie headed for the tree. As he neared he slowed down. Hermione looked so innocent and carefree, twirling beneath the large tree. Her arms were outstretched, and she giggled as she jumped to catch leaves.

"Well this is about the last way I expected Hermione Granger to spend her free time."

She spun around quickly, a blush tainting her cheeks.

"I love autumn." She said simply.

Charlie nodded, his red hair matching the warm colors of the season perfectly.

Hermione was panting lightly, and her face was still flushed. Charlie thought she looked adorable. Just as quickly as the thought arose, he banished it to the back of his mind.

"It's always been my favorite time too."

Hermione smiled at that revelation, and charged at him, knocking him into a pile of leaves. Laughter bubbled from her as Charlie looked bewildered at what just happened.

"Happy autumn Charlie." She leaned closer to him.

For a moment he thought she was going to kiss him. He silently prayed for the moment, but it didn't happen. He was somewhat relieved, but mostly disappointed. She still leaned over him though, and when he started to ask about it, she shoved a handful of leaves in his face.

Charlie sputtered for a moment, before chasing after the constantly chuckling girl. He stopped occasionally to scoop up leaves and throw them at her. She merely grinned at his attempts at revenge. As she ducked behind a tree she checked her watch. Her eyes widened with sudden realization.

"I've got to go…I'm going to be late for class." She called over her shoulder as she took off toward the castle.

"This isn't over Granger!" Charlie yelled good naturedly.

Hermione stopped, and turned to face him.

"Of course it isn't."

* * *

**Author's Notes: I realized how long it had been since I updated…so I'm sorry. Hopefully all my reviewers haven't completely lost interest. Reviews are beloved….sometimes I need motivation in the form of praise. What can I say? I'm shallow…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Three weeks later…**

Hermione awoke with a near giddy realization. Charlie's birthday was in a week. Normally she would completely understand and respect proper student teacher relations. But Charlie was _not_ her teacher, and as she'd come to realize, rules were meant to be broken. She threw herself from the bed and dressed quickly, after all she had planned on going to Hogsmead with Ginny in a few hours. Of course the only thing standing in their way was a little thing called permission.

"No. No. No. There is absolutely, unequivocally, no way you girls are leaving the grounds today."

"But Professor," Ginny started with a bit of a pout. "I promised my mother th-"

"Ginerva Weasley, the answer is, and will remain no. It is not safe for young girls to wander about alone in times like these." McGonagall finished her tirade with a sharp look at each Gryffindor. "Am I understood?"

"Yes Professor." Both girls replied in a monotone voice.

"Good. I cannot risk the loss of such talented students." She gave a weak smile and departed.

"Crazy old bat." Ginny mumbled. "Now what are we supposed to do?"

"We could sneak out…" Hermione grinned deviously.

"Have I told you recently how much I enjoy this side of you?"

* * *

Hermione and Ginny window shopped at Hogsmeade. This was after losing an hour of their lives listening to a sales pitch about "The wonders of Astro-crème!" They decided they had no desire to learn about the marvels of said cream, and promptly tried to escape.

"So why were you all eager to break numerous school rules and come present shopping for Charlie with me?"

Ginny never minced words, but maybe that was a side effect of growing up with six brothers.

"I, uh, well I figured you could use some help." Hermione supplied lamely.

"Oh that's it then. You decided I needed help finding a present for my brother, who I've known my entire life."

"Yes?"

"Come off it. You fancy him, just admit it." Ginny tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"I do not! Honestly Ginny, where you get these ideas I'll never know."

Hermione was reverting to her prim and proper disguise. Ginny knew that meant she was uncomfortable, and she had every intention of exploiting it.

"You know, it's not like there's anything wrong with it. You're both single consenting adults…"

"And there's a seven year age difference! Besides, it's not like anything would happen with us." Hermione didn't realize how forlorn she sounded.

"Actually it's only six years now because of the time-turner. You're of legal age anyway…and was that sadness I heard? Just own up to it, you like my brother."

The girls had stopped walking mid conversation, and were now standing in the middle of the street.

"I like him." Hermione whispered.

"Oh, what was that? I fear I'm a trifle bit deaf." Ginny craned her neck closer in a dramatic gesture.

"I like him." Her voice only raised a fraction of a decibel.

"Afraid you'll have to speak up…"

"Sod it, I like Charlie Weasley!"

"Good! But honestly Hermione there's no need to yell, we are in a public place after all." Hermione rolled her eyes at Ginny's antics. It was so obvious how she was related to Fred and George.

"Now you darling are going to go get Charlie a birthday present, while I get that tall glass of _something_ over there to buy me a butter beer. Meet you here in an hour?"

Hermione simply nodded, while Ginny eyed her prey. The poor boy had no idea…

* * *

Hermione checked her watch for what had to be the thousandth time. It was starting to get dark out and she couldn't find Ginny any where. Sighing, she tucked Charlie's present into her coat pocket and headed for the Weasley's joke shop.

As she entered a bell rang over the door, and both twins popped up from behind the counter.

"Oi, Hermione, what are you doing here?"

"George, Fred." She waved haphazardly. "Find Ginny for me? She disappeared with some guy…and I just want to go back to Hogwarts."

"Off with some guy is she? Hear that Fred?"

"Yeah George…I think we can handle this Mione. Need an escort back to the castle?"

"No I'll be fine, just make sure that sister of yours gets back alright."

* * *

Hermione was regretting not taking Fred up on his offer. It was very dark, and the cold air was not helping to calm her nerves. She hated being alone at night, and wondered why it was that Professor McGonagall didn't want her out. She shivered involuntarily and grasped her wand firmly.

"Nothing is wrong, Hogsmeade is a good town. You are perfectly safe." She thought to herself.

A crunch on the gravel path behind her seemed to think differently. She gasped, but hurried along, noting that the crunching increased behind her. Soon she was at a full sprint and the person behind her never faltered. She glanced at her surroundings; she was almost back at Hogwarts. The previously disembodied follower used this opportunity to strike, and sent Hermione toppling over. Her head collided with a rock, and she soon felt the repercussions.

"Now my sweet, there will be plenty of time for bleeding later." A male voice practically sang at her.

A wand was thrust against her throat, and Hermione tried not to whimper. This was how she was going to die. Alone, and in the cold, killed by some drunk who decided to have a bit of fun.

"Such a pretty thing shouldn't worry herself with thoughts." He struck her with his non-wand hand. "The Dark Lord does not like those who think, or meddle, Hermione."

Her eyes widened in fear and realization. This wasn't just some drunk; this was one of _his_ men. Her body tensed and her eyes clamped shut as she prepared for the worst. A sudden scream erupted and the man was thrown away from her.

"Hermione are you alright?"

"Charlie?" She choked out through tears.

"Shhh…it'll be okay."

He picked the girl off the ground and held her against him, without warning he apparated. They had arrived at some wizard hotel Hermione didn't recognize. Charlie immediately carried her to a back room.

"We're going to floo to my cottage at Hogwarts, alright? I just wanted to get you away as soon as possible."

She nodded dumbly and pressed her tear stained face into the crook of his neck.

* * *

Once safely back on Hogwarts grounds both individuals relaxed greatly. Charlie placed Hermione on the couch and proceeded to pace in front of her. She pulled at a string on her shirt, determined not to cry any more than absolutely necessary.

"Hermione what were you thinking? McGonagall told you not to leave! It's not safe out there." His pacing increased, and he ran a nervous hand through his red hair.

"I…I'm sorry."

"You bloody better be! You could have been killed."

She sniffled, and pleaded that her emotions not get the better of her.

"Merlin, don't cry." He kneeled in front of her. "It's just, how am I supposed to protect you if you go running off like that?"

Hermione looked into his eyes questioningly. Charlie immediately realized his mistake, but it was too late to take it back.

"What? What do you mean protect me?"

He sighed, slapped a hand over his face, and sat beside her on the couch.

"You weren't supposed to hear about this, but given the situation I think it's alright. The Order assigned me to come here to protect you. You are You-Know-Who's primary target at the moment." He placed a shaky hand over Hermione's. "Nothing will happen to you, so help me, but it isn't safe here anymore. I'll talk to Dumbledore in the morning, but I think it would be best if we left."

"Where?"

He hated hearing her sound so meek. Of course she had every right to be, but it was difficult when such a typically independent person was depending on you.

"I don't know, but the Order will find a suitable location." He wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

The contact sent shivers down Hermione's spine, and she cursed her teenage lust.

"What were you doing out alone anyway?" He hoped a change of subject would lighten the mood, it was doubtful though.

"I went out with Ginny; we were going birthday present shopping for you actually." A blush stained her cheeks. "We ended up getting separated, and I couldn't find her so I headed back. The twins said they'd find her for me."

A fresh flood of dread overcame Charlie. What if something had happened to her?

As if by _magic_, at that moment Fred and George came bounding into the cottage, Ginny not far behind.

* * *

**Well wasn't that fun? I liked writing that bit a lot. I adore Charlie, so yes it's good writing him. And of course I couldn't drag out the wait much longer, so Hermione had to find out about his mission. Like it? Love it? Reviews are adored as well as my inspiration!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: I'm soooo sorry that it's taken this long to update. I'm not going to give excuses, because that's exactly what they are. I will say though, that writer's block SUCKS! I hope this update can make up for it. Any of my faithful readers still out there? cricket chirps

* * *

**

The moment the rest of the Weasley's entered the room, Charlie breathed a sigh of relief.

"I don't bloody well know what's going on, but I'll be damned if-" Ginny started yelling, her fiery red hair matching her current temperment.

"Look, now is not the time to yell." George reasoned, while Fred pushed Ginny down onto the chair next to Hermione.

The oldest Weasley in the room held his head in his hands, muttering about the insanity of it all. The twins took turns pinning their sister to her spot with their glares. Hermione sat sniffling. Finally Charlie stood and took his leadership position with vigor.

"In the morning Hermione and I will be gone…" He ran his hand through his hair nervously. "I'm supposed to protect her, that's why I'm here. The Order decided it was best for someone to look out for her."

"And they picked you?" Fred asked with a bit of a chuckle.

"Yes, they did as a matter of fact." Charlie responded with a bit of self conciousness that Hermione found endearing.

* * *

Before Hermione realized it the twins were hugging her and saying goodbye. They departed, and Ginny stood up to meet her. Tears were glistening in the younger girl's eyes, and she threw her arms around her friend.

"I'm going to miss you so much Hermione." She choked on her words.

"I know, but I'll be back soon enough." The know-it-all actually didn't _know_ if what she was saying held any truth.

"You were like the sister I never had." The girl finally let go of her friend, and walked outside to meet her brothers, who were talking with Charlie.

"Take care of him for me." Ginny said gesturing to her older brother. "Merlin knows he needs it."

Hermione only nodded, not knowing how long it would be until she saw these familiar sights again. Almost as an afterthought she realized her two best friends were still completely in the dark. The former book worm rushed outside to Charlie.

"I…Ron and Harry have no idea. I can't just disappear…I mean, they have to know." She started rambling, her arms flew about wildly. "I have to say goodbye."

"You can't…Too many people know as it is." Charlie replied sadly.

A defeated look stained Hermione's face.

"I'll let them know you said goodbye." Ginny murmured. "I just won't explain the situation."

* * *

Hermione awoke the next morning with a start. With her eyes still glued shut, she hoped more than anything that the previous day had been a nightmare. She tried to convince herself she would awake in her bed, with her stuffed panda nearby. She inhaled deeply and sensed a smell that was not part of her everyday life. The scent was distinctly Charlie. That's when she realized last night was reality. She opened her eyes with a disappointment no girl her age should have to experience. Hermione slowly climbed out of bed and went in search of her Order appointed savior.

Miss Granger found Charlie in the main room, packing things hastily into a suitcase. She noticed her belongings neatly packed in the corner of the room. She slumped onto the couch.

"We're leaving." Hermione mumbled.

"I'm sorry." Charlie stopped what he was doing.

"It's not your fault. I'm the one who messed this up anyway."

"You aren't responsible for this, I thought someone of your intelligence would realize that." Charlie said, in hopes of getting a smile.

He didn't.

Charlie finished packing while Hermione tried to eat breakfast, only at his insistence of course. He took a moment to look at her. Something had drastically changed in her within the past twenty four hours. She was no longer smiling, and her previously perfect posture had vanished. She sat hunched over his meager dining table, her hair falling in her face. That's when he realized he'd do anything to protect her. The feeling came suddenly, washing over his entire being. Now he knew why he was chosen to ensure her safety.

"Uh, Hermione, it's time to go." He didn't know why it had become so awkward.

She simply nodded, and picked up her bag.

* * *

Hermione and Charlie arrived at the Order approved safe house half a day later. There wasn't a magical community for miles. Both individuals felt unsure while settling into their new home. Neither knew what to expect in the small farming community they would now call home.

"Hermione?" Charlie asked tentatively.

"Not now." She gave him a weary smile. "I'm going to unpack."

She went upstairs, and froze with shock when she saw only one bedroom. She dropped her bag and hurried back downstairs.

"There's only one bedroom." She declared as she entered the room.

Charlie was reading a letter Hermione had never seen before. As she stepped closer she recognized the handwriting to be Dumbledore's.

"That's what I needed to talk to you about." He waved the letter around. "According to this, we're supposed to be a married couple."

"A what?" Her brain could not process the words, so it did the next best thing.

Hermione Granger unceremoniously fell to the ground, appearing merely as a tangle of limbs and bushy brown hair.

* * *

**I am so beyond sorry this is so short, but I can't seem to write more on the subject without giving away the next chapter. Something is better than nothing, right? Besides I think you'll all like where the story is headed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes: It's been forever, I know. I'm horribly sick at the moment, so I sat here all day and rewrote this chapter about 8 million times. I still don't think I like it…I dunno though. Sorry for the wait…review with some feedback, and I'll try to get another chapter up sooner. Again, sorry for making you all wait sooo long.

* * *

**

Her head was spinning faster than the pinwheels she used to play with as a child. Slowly but surely, her surroundings came back into focus. Charlie was above her, and she realized at that moment she had infact fainted, and her head was currently in his lap. She skidded away from him, holding the back of her head.

"Married?"

"Yeah, though I don't think anyone will believe it." He sighed and handed her the letter to look over.

"Why would you say that?" The parchment sat loosely pressed between her fingers.

"Mione, have you looked at us?" She started blankly at him. "You are beautiful, there's no way anyone would believe we'd be together."

For once in her life, Hermione Granger was completely speechless. She could not comprehend how a man, and he was _all_ man, like Charlie could be so insecure. He was the only person who could turn her into a bumbling mess with a friendly smile. Charlie was perfection, as far as she was concerned, with his rugged good looks and thrill seeking mentality. She could be just the person to tame him…

Hermione forced herself to focus on the letter she still clutched in her hand, and began to read it aloud.

* * *

_Charlie and Hermione,_

_As you now realize, you two must live in secret until further notice. Voldemort's strength and following are growing. You cannot, under any circumstance, contact a member of the Order. You will be virtually undetectable to the wizarding community at large. For your safety, I am the only person who knows your current location._

_You will be living as a newlywed couple, somehow I don't think that will be a problem for the two of you. You must remember to live a quiet life, but you can still use magic. There are protective wards around the house to ensure that any magical activity will not be detected by either side. There is a map of the United Kingdom in the study. Focus on a memory of me and tap the bottom left corner. I stress that this is only for serious emergencies. If I need to reach you, you will know._

_Warm regards,_

_Albus Dumbledore

* * *

_

She refolded the note and held it out to Charlie. Wordlessly he accepted it, and in a moment, ignited it with his wand. The fire consumed the parchment, the green ink causing jade smoke to pour from it. Charlie stared at the blackened paper until the final flame died out.

"We should probably unpack." He said it as lightheartedly as he could.

"Yeah, this won't be bad. I can't think of a better person to be stuck with out here." She smiled, she meant it.

"Same goes for me. Somehow I think you'll be much better company than the dragons back in Romania." He returned her smile and wrapped his arm around her.

They started up the stairs and into the new stage of their life. Married life. It wasn't sounding all that bad, sure they'd be cooped up in some house, unable to help in the war…

"Wait till you see me in the morning, I can be a bit vicious." Hermione Granger was flirting.

"I think I can manage, you don't seem that tough."

"Oh Charles, you are in for a surprise and a half."

They entered their new bedroom, the walls were stark white, the dark wood floors were rugged with holes and nails to snag your feet on. The bed was bare, and their trunks sat next to each other at the bottom. Hermione removed her wand and waved it lazily, all the nails were firmly planted back into the floorboards. She didn't remove the holes or discoloration spots, she liked them. It gave the room character.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Blue…" Hermione replied as she whisked all her belongings to their proper places.

Charlie tapped the walls, which immediately turned dark blue. He tackle the bedding next, alternating between the dark and sky blue. Silver accents shot from his wand. A star here, a moon there. It was beautiful.

"I love it." Hermione mumbled as she spun around looking at the room. She fell onto the bed laughing. A real genuine laugh. She was free from the pain and stress of the war. It sounded horrible, but she was relieved that she wasn't involved. She didn't need to worry about getting captured, or being a distraction to Harry…she was free.

"I think you'll be needing this." Charlie sat down beside her, took her left hand, and placed her wedding ring in it. It was silver with a square blue stone in the center, engraving looped around the ring forming an unbreakable chain. Hermione turned the ring slightly and saw there was something engraved on the inside of the band.

"Nuestro amor es eterno…" It had been awhile since she'd studied Spanish. "Our love is eternal?"

Charlie nodded and slipped the ring onto her finger. "You are officially Mrs. Charlie Weasley." He kissed the base of her finger where the ring now sat.

"I think I could get used to it." She said without thinking, and her face flushed red.

"I'm glad." He kissed her hand again and pulled her up from the bed. "I think the rest of our house needs some work."

Hermione shook her head in agreeance, but she was wrapped up in her own thoughts. "_Mrs. Charlie Weasley…our house…_" the words swam in her head, but in a good way. Things were definitely getting interesting.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes: Wow, what a delay. I'm so sorry. Time flies and then I realized I hadn't updated in ages... Hopefully I'll get better about updating things. Just a short update for now, more to come soon :)**

* * *

"Scourgify!" She yelled at a particularly difficult stain on the carpet.

She didn't understand why she couldn't complete such a simple spell. She was Hermione Granger, top of her class, brilliant witch. Yet here she was in a modest muggle house, on all fours, hunched over what looked to be a red wine stain on the otherwise cream colored carpeting. Taking a moment to herself, she ran her fingers through her hair before quickly sweeping it up into a messy bun.

"Scourgify!" The stain blinked to a shade of pink before returning to its fierce original color. Hermione let out a guttural scream of frustration and threw her wand across the room. She was trying, she really was. Charlie had slipped out of the house earlier to go buy some groceries and she decided to clean the house. Apparently she was far from a domestic. Such a fine wife she'd make someday. She slapped her forehead. Today. She is someone's wife.

_Thud_

And that someone had just entered the house laden with brown paper bags. She pushed herself up off the floor and went into the kitchen to help Charlie. He gave her a quick smile before he started to fill the fridge with milk, eggs, and other necessities. Hermione decided to make herself useful and unpacked a bag. The relaxed silence between the two as they fumbled around their small kitchen was comfortable.

"What's the store like?"

"It's a pretty small place…sort of a family owned grocer. It's nice. About a five minute walk. I didn't think you'd be up…I was going to make you some breakfast."

Hermione grinned, "If your cooking is anything like Ron's, I'll pass."

Charlie laughed but didn't respond, he was already focused on the task at hand. Hermione returned to the living room to clean up the mess she had made. She had intended on cleaning, but by this point she had created more mess than anything. Finding her wand underneath the coffee table, she whisked everything back to its proper place with a few flicks of the wrist. She glared at the stain on the carpet and moved the settee to hide the flaw in her otherwise domestic bliss. The wedding ring weighed heavy on her finger. She twiddled with the ring, watching as it twirled around her finger.

Charlie stood in the doorway, watching Hermione fidget with the ring that told the world she was his. He smiled at that, the assurance that someone would always be there. The nagging voice in his head reminded him she wasn't actually his, that this was just a ruse to keep her safe. Truth be told, Charlie had always had a soft spot for his youngest brother's friend. That's not to say he always appreciated her appearance the way he know did. No, over the past year Hermione had blossomed from awkward genius to beautiful young woman.

"Breakfast's ready." He spoke to stop himself from sprinting down that mental path which would no doubt lead to trouble.

Hermione turned around with a smile and followed Charlie into the kitchen. She sat down at the table he had already set for the two of them. In the middle was a vase with a bundle of daffodils. She closed her eyes and sighed contentedly.

"Something wrong?" Charlie inquired as he scooped blueberry pancakes onto Hermione's plate.

"Not at all…I'm just thinking how perfect this is." She opened her eyes and leaned over the pancakes to inhale the heavenly scent. "It's really not fair to think this way, but it is a relief to be away from the war."

"I know what you mean. Waking up this morning next to you in a comfortable bed, without worrying about being attacked…I feel guilty too." He confessed. "But enough about this, our food's getting cold. Tuck in."


	8. Chapter 8

Breakfast was indeed delicious. Charlie had created a delectable meal that rivaled Molly Weasley's cooking.

"I didn't know you could cook."

"There's a lot you don't know. Up until very recently I was a bachelor, out in the world fending for myself. Luckily cooking is something that came naturally to me." Charlie scratched the back of his neck during his explanation.

Despite the fact that the newlyweds were settling in together, the reality of the situation was that they were mere acquaintances. Sure, they had spent holidays together at the Burrow and even played a short lived game of Exploding Snap against the twins one time. But they're time together in the past had been in the midst of the chaos of a house stock full of friends and fellow Weasleys. They had never actually spent any considerable amount of time together alone.

Hermione insisted on doing the dishes the muggle way, while Charlie took a seat on the counter nearby to aid in the drying. They had agreed to limit their magic use, even though they were cloaked, just for peace of mind. Whether or not she wanted to admit it, Hermione was still fairly shaken up over the recent events. It seemed like mere hours ago she was just another Gryffindor girl secretly swooning over the rebel Weasley during her free periods. Oh that's right, she wasn't the only one who had noticed the shaggy haired man living on the outskirts of Hogwarts castle, Parvati Patil had taken a particular interest in him as well.

The glass Hermione had been washing cracked in her hand.

"Okay, I think that's enough muggle play for one day." Charlie scooped up the broken glass and deposited it in the waste bin before checking Hermione's hand for any signs of injury. Once satisfied that she wasn't hurt, he finished up the dishes with a flick of his wand.

"Sorry." Hermione mumbled as she clenched and unclenched her fist. "I wasn't really paying attention."

"Ah don't be silly. Just what had you so upset that you had to go all brute strength on me?"

She blushed, "Uh, nothing. It was nothing."

The rest of the day was spent battling through awkward bouts of silence and both parties trying desperately to fill it with idle conversation. The newlyweds were making up for lost time and were trying their best to get to know one another. By the time night had fallen, they seemed to be old friends.

"Charlie?"

He looked up from his spot on the floor; where he had temporarily sat to get a closer look at the books on the bottom of a teetering shelf.

"Yes?"

"I was just thinking it might be nice to go out sometime. I don't want to be cooped up in this house forever."

"Aye, we can do that." Charlie tossed a wink in her direction before finally selecting a book.

Hermione smiled as her husband sat down next to her on the couch. She wasn't sure what came over her, but she turned sideways and flung her legs over his lap. Her body sunk lower into the couch and Charlie's hand took up residence on her knee.

"Why is the engraving on my ring in Spanish?" Hermione asked as she twirled the object of discussion around her finger.

Charlie closed the book he had just started reading and turned a bit to face Hermione. She was laying flat on her back; her hair billowed out around her head. She was too focused on the ring to notice Charlie was looking her over.

"I don't know really. I just saw it and knew it was the one for you."

"Wait…I thought you didn't know anything when we got here. I thought—"

"I had a talk with Dumbledore when you were sleeping in my cottage at Hogwarts. When he told me what was happening, I kind of felt like you deserved a ring. Hermione, your first marriage should've been based in love. You should've had a beautiful garden wedding with all your friends and family there. Instead you're living off the grid with dragon trainer turned bodyguard…and it's all just so preposterous. You deserved a ring though. You deserve a lot more than I can give you." Charlie's voice trailed off at the end.

"It's beautiful and I love it. And stop beating yourself up. It's not your fault we're in this predicament. It's mine. I'm sorry I'm not some beautiful damsel in distress to your hunky hero."

"Hermione Granger, did you just call me hunky?" Charlie had a cheeky grin on his face.

She couldn't answer. Instead she just sputtered some incoherent noise.

"And for the record, you are beautiful. Not so sure about that damsel in distress bit…" He patted her knee and picked up his book once again.

Hermione propped a pillow under her head and watched her husband as he dove into the story. Charlie absentmindedly traced shapes on Hermione's legs as they settled into the comfortable silence.

* * *

"Where the bloody hell is Hermione?" Ron yelled for the fifth time that night.

"I told you, you stupid git, I can't tell you. Just know that she had to leave but she's fine now." Ginny stood on an ottoman in the Gryffindor common room so she could stare Ron straight in the eye.

"Ron, maybe we should just leave it alone for a bit." It was rare that Harry Potter was the voice of reason, but since Hermione's disappearance, the job seemed to fall on his shoulders.

"Thank you Harry. I'm glad someone around here has some sense." Ginny hopped down and left the room, making sure to slam the door for good measure.

"Women." Ron sighed.


End file.
